1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrication of a microelectronic storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cross-point ferroelectric polymer memory device. In particular, the present invention relates to improved voltage and switching speed for a ferroelectric polymer memory structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the microelectronics field, continual pressure exists to find faster, denser, and more cost-effective solutions to data storage. One particular area of interest is lower voltage applications for various reasons, particularly for mobile platforms. Whether the data storage is fast, on-die storage such as static random access memory (SRAM), whether it is the somewhat slower embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM), the even slower off-die dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or whether it is magnetic- or magneto optical disks for mass storage, each technology is constantly being advanced to meet the demand for increased speed and capacity, and for lower voltage operation.
It was discovered that some polymers exhibit ferromagnetism. One such polymer is poly vinylidene fluoride (PVDF, whose repeat formula is (CH2—CF2)n) and some of its copolymers. One activity involved in operation of a ferroelectric polymer data storage device relates to a lower voltage read and write capability as well as a faster switching speed.